


Reggie's Rock Club

by ladymacbethsspot



Series: Bottom Erwin Week 2018 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, In Public, M/M, One Shot, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Punk Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbethsspot/pseuds/ladymacbethsspot
Summary: Levi meets a hot blonde at the shitty music club he frequents. After they dance around each other for a while they go home together; they're too eager and don't make it all the way back before shenanigans ensue.





	Reggie's Rock Club

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 1 of Bottom Erwin Week 2018, using the prompt "In Public".
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://ladymacbethsspot.tumblr.com/) where I reblog Eruris, garbage, and post occasional writing (that ends up here).

The music was only half the reason Levi went to Reggie’s every Friday night. Maybe a third of the reason, recently. No, he was there more and more for the company.

The big blonde who showed up in a work shirt and heavy Carhart hadn’t seemed very different from the usual blue-collar 4:30pm crowd at first. They came for happy hour, slapped each other on the back, drank their weight in cheap no-brand beer, and filtered out as the punk bands set up. Except Blondie.

Blondie stayed, lingering near the stage to watch the setup, then wandering around the bar. Confident, at-ease, even as the crowd changed. Blondie wasn’t bothered by being the only person without a visible tattoo, piercing, or scar. And he wasn’t bothered as the crowd grew rowdier, angrier, their snarls matching those of the singers, harsh energy growing with the frantic drumbeat and near-screamed lyrics. With a shitty no-name beer in his large hand, nothing bothered Blondie.

Or, Erwin. A name Levi learned the previous week after a month of mutual stares. Eyes averted just a second too late to avoid being caught. A name that was casually murmured into his ear low and hot, its slow roughness placed with purpose as the man it belonged to pulled back, and grinned. All perfect, straight teeth.

He’d offered to buy Levi a drink.

It was the most suggestive fucking screwdriver Levi ever had.

Erwin had stayed for the set that night, like usual, and Levi had let his tongue loosen with the alcohol. Let the thrumming of the room pound through his body as he talked and stared and wanted.

For once someone wasn’t put off by his looks or his speech, by his razor-sharp edges and hard planes. Someone wasn’t afraid of him. In fact, the shark-like grin Someone wore remained despite Levi’s habitual swearing. The more Someone’s unfairly blue eyes flicked over his fuck-off boots, ragged tank top, and knuckle tattoos, the more those parts of Levi that formed his armor, made up his arsenal, became just clothing. Just surface. And Someone’s eyes turned darker, bluer, as they stripped each layer of his defenses. Until his skin burned under their gaze. Until his palms grew too clammy and his drink disappeared too quickly.

The night was a blur of heat for Levi. Heat from the drinks Erwin kept buying him. Heat from the occasional touches, the brushing of fingers or shoulders. Heat from the close quarters of the venue, too many bodies pushing them together, making sweat drip down Levi’s back as the music shrieked and tore through their eardrums. They danced together, if you could really call it that. It sent Levi’s mood sky high and he didn’t come down from it all until the last of the musicians packed up their guitars, until last call had come and gone, until his body ached and throbbed.

The night had reached a turning point, and Levi was too tired, too caught up, too drunk to choose. Not thinking, moving on instinct, Levi had done what he always did and fucked on out of there, stumbling home on his own, his focus singular until he collapsed on his bed. In one final moment of clarity before blacking out, Levi groggily realized his surroundings and cursed himself. Ending the night alone. Without Someone.

Without Erwin.

Fuck.

But this Friday he wasn’t going to get piss-drunk and fuck everything up. He’d be as goddamn charming as it took. When Levi slouched into Reggie’s, hands shoved deep in the pockets of his tight jeans, eyes already slitted and darting, he easily spotted the happy hour crowd. They were already beginning to filter out, Levi had timed his entrance strategically, knowing his night would either be made or destroyed in the next two minutes’ time. And if this night was going to be a failure, he’d like to know immediately so he could spend the rest of it drowning in the cheapest vodka they had.

Blondie was there, no-name beer in hand. He’d left the Carhart at home today, but his light blue work shirt still stretched temptingly across a broad, well-muscled chest. He turned, smacking a coworker on the arm and wishing him a good night. Noticing Levi. Freezing. A large blonde eyebrow quirked up and his mouth split into a predatory grin. So many white teeth. Ready to devour Levi whole. He drank the rest of his beer, staring directly at Levi as he chugged what was left of the can. The way his neck moved, the muscles flexing as he swallowed made Levi’s palms too hot for his pockets. Levi looked away, pointedly ignoring him like it was nothing. Like he wasn’t already half-hard.

They flirted from a distance. If you could call it that. Heavy stares, eyes sweeping over each other, not even bothering to hide their intentions. The place had filled with sweaty bodies, strangers drinking and talking too loud to be heard as the music swelled. The acoustics were bullshit- and the rough music was more like angry noise as the bass shook the exposed ventilation above. It was impossible to maintain their distance from each other, to keep this up as every crevice of space in the venue filled. Before he knew it Levi found himself pressed up against the bar, near Erwin.

“Are you going to buy me a drink, Blondie?” He asked, the implication just flippant enough.

Erwin chuckled, having swapped his empty beer out for a new one long ago. “I don’t know. It didn’t work last time.” He gave Levi a meaningful look.

Stifling a snort, Levi rolled his eyes. “Don’t be so fucking cocky. What were you hoping, that I’d just jump on your dick after a few shots?” Levi felt a thrill of accomplishment when Erwin’s eyebrows shot up. Perfect, just how he wanted to see the big blonde.

He wasn’t so composed after all.

The surprise vanished almost instantly from Erwin’s face, replaced by blue eyes darkening as he bent down and leaned forward. “Not exactly.” He said, voice so low that Levi hated himself for looking desperate as he leaned in to hear it. “What if I told you…” Erwin’s mouth was close- so close to Levi’s ear that he could feel the hot puffs of breath on it as the man spoke, “…that I’d hoped I could jump on your dick- Levi.” Hearing his name rolled into his ear in that deep octave would have been more than enough, but the words were what made Levi’s throat close as he swallowed. Immediately suspicious, he shot a poisonous glare at Erwin. The larger man had pulled back, giving him space, watching with a mild look.

The bastard didn’t look like he was lying.

Swallowing again, Levi found himself at a sudden loss for words and managed a nod instead.

Looking away, he regained his composure just long enough to respond. “If that’s what you want- it’ll work this time.” Erwin raised his eyebrows in mock surprise and waved the bartender over, ordering a screwdriver with vodka expensive enough that Levi almost winced to think it’d be defiled with orange juice. When the drink arrived Levi had to pace himself, keeping from downing it in one go as Erwin continued to leisurely enjoy his beer. Erwin made small talk and Levi focused hard, tamping down his distracting arousal as he struggled to focus on anything other than Erwin’s lips wrapping around the edge of the aluminum can with each slow sip. Almost squirming with anticipation, Levi prayed the vodka would start working, that something would calm him the fuck down. But it was nearly impossible, now that the idea had been planted. Now that the was imagining the manly blonde in front of him moaning and begging with those same pretty lips.

It felt like ages before Erwin’s beer can hit the bar one last time and stayed there. Levi swirled the warm dregs of his drink and downed them with a quick grimace. The flow of easy chatter had dried up, it seemed that Erwin had finally run out of things to say in that relaxed, maddeningly confident voice.

“Well,” Erwin started, “want to get out of here?”

“Fuck yes.” Levi nearly moaned.

With a flash of white teeth and a greedy glance Erwin paid the tab, hardly pausing to make sure Levi was following him as he shouldered his way out the front into the night. The contrast with the hot inside of the venue, the sudden cool air sweeping away the scent of stale beer and sweat made a knot relax between Levi’s shoulder blades. They set off, walking close enough together that their arms rubbed. The fleeting touch burned Levi, not even the thick leather of his ratty jacket provided any protection. Walking on, they let the hum and sirens of the city fill the space.

They were making good time until Erwin’s big arm snuck around Levi’s waist and pulled him close, making him stumble in his step and curse. A chuckle was all Levi got in response, but there was no anger left in him- it had all been replaced long ago by hunger and need. They weaved down the sidewalk, leaning into each other and making no excuses as Erwin’s fingers stroked up and down Levi’s side and Levi’s hand found its way onto Erwin’s ass. Squeezing the firm, rounded muscle Levi was rewarded with a low groan that made it even harder to focus on their increasingly meandering path forward.

It wasn’t much longer until their steps were pausing, until they found themselves closer and closer to the wall, lingering in the shadows cast by awnings of closed stores and restaurants. Hands wandering, facing each other rather than the way ahead. Levi unbuttoned two more buttons on Erwin’s shirt and licked his lips hungrily as blonde chest hair was revealed above the low neck of a white undershirt. He wondered briefly if the carpet matched the drapes and mused to himself knowing he’d probably be finding that out soon enough.

The show of need must have been too much, because Levi found himself tugged bodily from the sidewalk and into an alley a moment later. Large hands guided them both deeper into the narrow back street, through the circles of orange glow created by streetlamps until they were hidden from view by shadow and fire escapes. Pushing Levi against the brick wall, Erwin pressed his body close until heat flooded through Levi, radiating from where it pooled in his stomach and groin. Their mouths met, open and wet, already panting and licking into each others’ mouths. Beer and orange juice.

As their tongues wrestled Erwin’s leg pressed between Levi’s thighs, spreading them and rubbing up against the bulge at his crotch. Strong fingers wrapped into the blue work shirt, pulling Erwin down, locking them together as Levi sucked the end of Erwin’s tongue into his mouth. He let go with a slick wet noise, darting forward immediately to roll the softness of Erwin’s bottom lip roughly between his teeth as large fingers found the waistband of his jeans. Erwin groaned, mouth open, letting Levi bite him in a frenzied flurry as he worked open the button and zipper. Snaking a hand between them, Levi adjusted himself, easing his pants and underwear down enough to free his cock from its tight confines.

Releasing Erwin’s lip, no longer biting and tugging, Levi’s hands urged at Erwin’s solid chest until he took a step back. “Come on, Erwin,” he growled, pushing down on the taller man’s shoulders, “you wanted to see my cock, didn’t you? The view’s a hundred times better on your knees.” The way Erwin’s eyes rolled back slightly, the deep groan that escaped his already-parted lips as he sunk to his knees, signaled his desire more powerfully than any words could. Even kneeling Erwin was tall, and the larger man adjusted his position until he was almost sitting on the ground. Levi shivered as thick fingers wrapped around his hip, Erwin’s thumb resting on the ridge of bone. The other hand wrapped reverently around Levi’s flushed length, squeezing gently at the base and wringing a gasp from above. Erwin lowered his head, inspecting- gazing at Levi’s swollen cock with heavy-lidded eyes.

“It’s beautiful.” The quiet admission startled Levi, and he snorted, jerking his hips forward and making his cock bounce teasingly. Erwin looked up, the sincerity in his eyes matching the solemn tones of his voice.

“Whatever.” Levi grumbled, his face heating. “I’m sure it’s fine. No one’s even been disappointed.”

“Disappointed? How could they possibly be…?” Erwin trailed off, his hand travelling up Levi’s length to slide a thumb over the head. He tilted his grip, exposing the underside of the glans, and Levi heard a sharp intake of breath. “And this. This is so beautiful. I’ve never seen…”

“You’re never seen a cock piercing?” Levi drawled, his tone teasing. He was comfortable admitting that it wasn’t common, that the straight barbell threaded horizontally through the delicate frenulum could be… a surprise. That the sight of his cock, the underside of its head emphasized by two round metal balls on either end of the bar, wasn’t exactly common. But this time, the way Erwin stared, running his thumb hesitantly over the metal, it looked like a welcome surprise, a good one.

“No.” Erwin admitted, the stroking of his thumb becoming less tentative as he felt the metal bar through Levi’s skin. The pressure made Levi gasp and sigh, and Erwin beamed up at him, pleasure at discovering his reaction evident in dark blue eyes. “It’s sensitive isn’t it?” The darkness of those eyes increased, Erwin’s smile was all teeth. With surprising dexterity he rolled the barbell slowly between his thumb and forefinger, making Levi twitch and groan, feeling the metal moving inside.

“-Fuck!” Levi gasped, not bothering to hide how his hips pressed into Erwin’s hand, needing something stable and solid.

“Could you come like this?” Erwin asked, his smile widening, too fucking many perfect, straight teeth. “Could you come just from me playing with it, Levi?”

Digging his fingers into the fabric of Erwin’s shirt, into the solid shoulder muscles below, Levi tried to ignore the teasing sensations. The tug and roll, metal and fingers both pressing and stroking his heated skin, the head of his cock. The little suggestions of pain, the twinge that accompanied Erwin’s increasingly rough ministrations on the jewelry. It made him desperate and hot, his cock responding with twitches as clear precum collected at its tip. “Maybe, I don’t fucking know.” He managed, unable to look into Erwin’s hungry eyes but feeling their weight on him nonetheless. “Probably not. I’d probably die first.”

Erwin laughed, and turned his gaze mercifully back to Levi’s crotch. “Then I guess I should give you a little help.” The second the words left Erwin’s mouth he gripped Levi’s cock, guiding the head towards his lips. For a second Levi feared that Erwin would continue to tease him- the warmth and slip of an eager tongue sweeping over the weeping head of his cock was too much and not enough all at once.

Mercifully, Erwin’s mouth opened, and Levi watched wide-eyed as soft lips wrapped around the head. Pressing forward, Levi groaned as he felt the pressure of Erwin’s lips. The larger man kept his lips tight, the rounded ends of Levi’s piercing dragging against them as he pressed forward. Erwin’s tongue swept over the underside, passing over the area of thin, pierced skin. Making Levi’s hips shake and buck forward. Making him pant and curl his fingers into smooth blond hair.

Undeterred, enthusiastic even, Erwin bobbed, holding his hip steady. Each time he pulled back until Levi’s cock almost popped free- until its tip was barely encircled by soft lips, before pressing back down. That same tightness. That same tug. That same pleasure and heat. Levi’s fingers clamped harder, trying to push Erwin further with each thrust. But the maddening motion continued, half of his cock disappearing and reappearing as he stared at Erwin’s lips, at the flutter of blonde eyelashes and the sweep of disheveled bangs.

Only when Levi’s grip grew slack, when his eyes closed, and his head fell back against the cool brick wall. Accepting what Erwin’s mouth would give him. Only then did he feel, rather than hear, a moan that rumbled through his bones. His head snapped up, looking down to see Erwin slide back off his glistening cock with a groan. Blue eyes met his own, and Levi stifled a gasp at the pleading look he saw.

“Use me, Levi. Your cock is so beautiful. You smell and taste so good. Fuck my throat. Show me what your cock feels like, what you’re going to do to me later with it.”

It was impossible for Levi to prevent his mouth from falling open, to stop his throat from squeezing on nothing as he stared. “Are you sure?” He searched Erwin’s face, looking for hints of hesitation, of reluctance. “The metal can be a lot. I don’t know-”

“Yes.” Erwin cut him off, opening his mouth expectantly. Levi paused, biting his lip ragged as he teetered on the edge of decision. As he held back the growing wave of arousal.

“Please,” Erwin added, and the dam of patience in Levi broke.

His hands gripped Erwin’s hair, pressing down on his head and forcing him forward. Onto his hard cock, Erwin’s puffed-red lips closing over him. It was easy to press him forward, Erwin offered no resistance as half of Levi’s cock disappeared just as easily as it had before. Then more disappeared, warmth enveloping Levi as his hands drew Erwin to him. He felt the tightness of Erwin’s throat and kept going, forcing the other man forward until he could feel and see the large straight bridge of Erwin’s nose pressing into the dark curls at his groin.

Pulling Erwin back just as quickly, Levi watched for any signs of discomfort. Seeing none, he thrust into Erwin’s mouth again, more shallowly. The slickness of Erwin’s tongue swept over him, sending shiver through his body as he picked up his pace. Each time he thrust deep, forcing Erwin down, load moans came from the big blonde. As though Erwin was the one who was being pleasured. As though Erwin was the one whose cock was being swallowed fully.

Levi alternated between deep thrusts, relishing the tightness of Erwin’s throat, and shallower ones, letting the other man breath. His grip on blonde hair grew tighter, Erwin’s hands clinging to his hips as Levi fucked into his mouth. Deep, then shallow, repeated to a refrain of slurps and wanton moans coming from spit-slicked lips. Each thrust bringing him closer, tightening the coil of heat inside as his grip tightened on Erwin’s head.

A shiny mix of spit and precum ran down Erwin’s chin, dotting Levi’s jeans with each harsh thrusts. Out of the corner of Levi’s consciousness he thought he heard a shout. He ignored it. There was nothing more important than how good Erwin’s lips felt. How hot his mouth was. How his throat squeezed and how the occasional scrape of teeth shot pleasant tremors, laces of thrill, through him. He thrust hard, burying himself deep and letting his own moans increase in volume, joining and matching Erwin’s.

Just as the pressure grew too much, as the cord inside tightened beyond its limits, Levi buried himself one final time in Erwin’s throat. Out of the corner of his eye he caught the reflection of lights on the brick wall, the approaching sound of a siren. Erwin’s throat contracted, swallowing on him and making bursts of pleasure explode behind his eyes as he came hard. Spilling down Erwin’s throat, fingers trembling, gripping Erwin’s heads tight and pressing it into the junction of his legs. The siren’s wail increased, passing close, lights flashing and blinding Levi for a moment as he came down, riding his orgasm’s fading edge back to full consciousness.

The siren’s wail wasn’t getting any quieter. And the lights were reflecting off the walls of the alley. It was so fucking close. Levi gasped, pulling Erwin’s head off his softening cock, trying to slow his frantic heartbeat. With a quiet groan Erwin stood, wiping spit and a dribble of come from his chin. Levi heard the siren cut off, the opening and slam of a car door. Then he realized what was happening. They were here. For him. For Erwin. They’d been caught.

Caught in a fucking alley with his pants down. Hastily pulling his underwear and jeans up, stuffing his cock back inside as quickly as he could, Levi straightened away from the wall. He turned away from the alley’s entrance just as he heard a shout.

“Hey, you two there, what are you doing?”

Erwin placed a heavy hand on his shoulder, and winked.

“Good evening, officer! I’m just helping my friend. He had too much to drink.”

Levi zipped up his pants as quietly as he could, praying the policeman hadn’t heard and played along, leaning over heavily and resting his hands on his knees as he panted. It was only half an act. He heard to footsteps of the policeman approaching, until he was sure the man was standing right by Erwin.

Looking over, Levi winced. He must look like shit- flushed, breathing heavily, his hair probably a mess.

“I don’t know if you want to get so close, sir.” Erwin’s voice was even and calm as he spoke. He’d fixed his hair surprisingly quickly. “I know he’s doing okay now, but you can never tell when dry heaves are going to turn into real vomit, and we hit the drinks pretty hard tonight.”

The police officer stared at them both, taking in the two men. The small one doubled over, convincingly awful looking, the other with a reassuring hand on his friend’s back, apologetic and earnest. The officer sighed.

“Well, we got a noise complaint. Usually those end up being fights or just horny idiots trying to get it on.” The policeman shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. “But I get it, sometimes a night of fun goes too far. If your friend is feeling bad you should take him home, call a taxi or something. I can’t have you hanging around here though.”

“Yes, thank you, Officer.” Erwin nodded, quickly taking his phone from his pocket. “That’s a good idea, I’ll call a taxi, I don’t want to disturb anyone’s night.”

With a long suffering sigh the policeman waved them both on their way, shooing them out of the alley and onto the sidewalk while Erwin requested a taxi. Levi kept his mouth shut, focusing on the task of looking nauseated and trying his best not to laugh out loud. It must have worked, because the policeman left them with little more than a weary ‘have a good night’ as he got back into his squad car and pulled away.

When the car pulled away, Levi looked over at Erwin, only daring to crack a smirk when he saw the wide grin on the blonde’s face.

“Horny idiots trying to get it on, huh?” Levi teased, watching Erwin’s mouth twitch.

“Well, succeed, in this case.”

Levi rolled his eyes. “Easy for you to say, you weren’t the one who almost got arrested for face-fucking a dude in an alley.” A bark of laughter escaped Erwin, who clapped a heavy hand fondly on Levi’s shoulder. “Not that I regret it or anything, you give amazing head.” Levi muttered, the pleased lilt to his words was impossible to hide, and Erwin seemed to enjoy the sheepish admission. “So,” he began, feeling more awkward than he’d expected after what they’d just gotten away with, “we’re taking a taxi?”

“Yes. I figured we’d head to my place. Unless you’d prefer not to?”

Levi shook his head, dismissing the ridiculous notion. It’s not like Erwin was any less fucking hot than he’d been when they left the bar, and their plans were pretty clear then. Levi wasn’t one to give up easily. Especially when their brush with the law had left him feeling indestructible. Especially when Erwin looked at him, all unbroken stares and purposeful glances. Especially when he knew what Erwin wanted.

“No way!” He answered, lips quirking up at their edges, “We’ve still got unfinished business.”


End file.
